forever love
by killerwerewolf1012
Summary: What if raven and yang had a good mother and daugther relationship. What if blake and yang get together?
1. Chapter 1

At the academy penny has been destroyed and adam brought the white fang to the academy to take it over. Adam was about to stab a student when he sensed blake was near him.

Adam: running away again. is that what you become my love A coward.

Blake: why are you doing this?

adam: you and i were going to change the world together. we were going to light the fires of revolution.

adam was about to stab the student but blake stopped him. adam had the upper hand and pushed blake to the ground.

adam: this could have been our day can't you see that?

Blake: I never wanted this. I wanted peace.

Blake tried firing at adam but he blocked it.

Adam: What you want is impossible.

Adam slaps Blake

Adam: but i understand because all i want is you blake and as i set out on making this world better. i will destory everyone you love.

Yang: blake! Blake where are you.

Adam saw blake's face when yang was yelling for her.

Adam: starting with her.

Adam stabs blake to get yang attention. blake yells in pain. yang looked and saw her.

Yang: get away from her!

Blake: go please.

Yang got angry and use all of her stored power for her attack when she was about to a woman wearing a white mask stopped her.

Yang: what are you doing let me go!

masked person: trust me i will get blake i promise.

Yang: why should i trust you?

The masked person blew some dust in her face which made yang pass out.

Masked Person: well not giving you much choice.

The masked person attacked adam. After a while adam lost concentration and let his guard down which was a mistake. The masked person chopped off adam right hand which her carried his sword in. He fell to the ground in pain the masked person helped blake up.

Blake: who are you?

Masked person: i will explain everything but let's get out of here. pick up yang and i will open a portal.

Blake did what she said and picked yang up. The masked person open the portal and they walked into it. they arrived to a village.

Blake: where are we?

Masked person: my village yang is going to need a place to rest. you can put her in that tent over there.

The masked person pointed to a really nice tent.

Masked person: she would wake up by tomorrow and when she does will explain everything.

Blake: i understand and thanks.

the masked person walked away and blake carried yang into the tent then placed her on the bed. She pulled the covers over yang then kissed her on the cheek.

Blake: sleep well yang i will be here when you wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning yang was moving around in her sleep a little then woke up. She looked and saw that she was in a place she didn't recognize so she looked around a little more and saw blake sitting in a chair asleep next to her. Yang blushed and gently shook blake awake.

Blake: oh yang you awake.

Yang: yea

as yang was started to wake up a little more she remembered what happend yesterday.

Yang: Blake are you ok? how deep was the stab wound.

Blake: relax yang i got a doctor to look at me when we got here and he said i will be fine it wasn't that deep. How are feeling?

Yang: i am fine. Did you ever find out who that masked person who saved us was?

Blake: no but i learned she is the leader of this village. She said she would explain everything when you wake up.

Yang got up and grabbed blakes hand.

Yang: ok lets go.

They walked outside of the tent to find the masked person. Blake walked up to one of the villagers.

Blake: excuse me do you know where your leader is?

Villager: yes she is in her tent.

The villager then pointed to the tent with red stripes. Yang and blake walked toward the tent but the villagers stopped them.

Villager: we don't allow outsiders to just walk into our leader tent.

The villagers were ready to fight but so were blake and yang. but the masked person yelled "stop"

Everyone looked to the masked person. She took her mask off. she had black hair and red eyes.

Masked person: no one lays a hand on my daughter.

Everyone gasped including blake.

Blake: daughter...yang that is your mom.

Yang just stood there in shock. The woman walked toward.

woman: hello yang my name is raven and i am your mother.

Yang: you'r my mother?

Raven nodded her head then yang punched her. the villagers were about to go after her but raven stopped them and blake got in front of yang.

Blake: please yang calm down listen to what she has to say.

Yang did what blake asked and calmed down.

Yang: so what do you want?

Raven: i want a chance to be your mother i was scared before but now i am strong enough.

Yang: that's why you saved us and borught us here.

Raven: yes no one will be able to come here with a portal like we did but i will not force you to stay here but i do ask you stay here a little to make you desccion if thats ok?

Yang looked at blake who nodded her head.

Yang: ok will stay for a while.

Raven: thank you yang now i have business to do but please enjoy yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

Yang and blake started walking toward there own tent. When they got there yang just fell on the bed. Blake got worried.

Blake: yang are you ok?

Yang: no i am not i just meet my mother who wants to have a relationship with me. Where was she when i was a kid or just a baby.

Blake understood where yang was coming from.

Blake: i get it but maybe you should give your mom some slack there must be a reason she didn't stay with you and your dad.

Yang got angry she got up grabbed blake and tossed her on the bed. Landed on her back while yang was on top of her. Blake could see the anger in her eyes.

Yang: do you really think that?

Blake: yes why would she leave you if she didn't have a choice.

Yang was full of anger and happiness that blake thought that.

yang then kissed blake. there tongues intertwining with one another yang started pushing deeper into blakes mouth. they had to seperate to catch there breath so they seperated. Yang pulled her head back up and stared at confused blake.

yang: i love you blake.

Blake stared at in aww

Yang: ever since the first time i saw you i loved you. I know we are both women but i can't help every time i look at you my heart pounds like crazy.

Blake could see yang was very nervous. so she got up and kissed gasped but accept the kiss. they seperated.

blake: i love you to yang. i want to be your's and only your's.

Yang flipped blake over so she was on top. Yang started kisses Blake their tongues intertwining

Yang : are you sure you ready

Blake : yes

Yang started moving her hands down blake breast. Blake gasped which made Yang nervous

Yang : oh sorry did i hurt you?

Blake : no i just got excited that's all.

Yang : oh can i continue?

Blake : yes.

Yang started touching Blake breast which made her moan. Yang started bringing her hands down to blake area then removed her pants and underwear. so now blake was completely naked.

Blake : its not fair that i am the only one naked. you get undressed to.

Yang nodded her head and started undressing which made blake starting to blush. Blake started groping yang which made her start moaning. Yang moved her hands to blake area again and slowly started to rub. they seperated from kissing.

Yang : hey we can still stop if you want but if we go any further i won't be able to stop myself.

Blake : of course i want to continue i want you to make me yours.

Yang smiled then started kissing down blake body which caused her to moan even louder.

Yang got to Blake special spot then she looked up at Blake. Blake nodded and that's when Yang started to lick blake area which made blake go ballistic she tried to close her legs but yang held her legs down and continued to started moaning Yang name

Blake : hey stop i am starting to get a weird feeling.

Yang knew instantly what blake meant but she didn't stop she started licking harder and faster. which made blake cum. Blake then started breathing hard. yang crawled up to her.

Yang : you ok?

Blake : yes that was wonderful.

Yang : it's not over yet.

Blake : huh

Yang put their hips together then started moving. Blake gasped and started screaming yang name

Blake: i am going to cum

Yang: me to lets cum together

Yang started moving faster then they both screamed out each other names. then Yang fell on top of blake

yang: was it good for you?

blake: it was amazing.

blake got closer girl and yang wrapped her arms around her.

Blake: i am getting sleepy

Yang: then we should get some sleep.

Blake nodded then they both fell asleep in each other arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Yang woke up before blake after she looked at her she remembered what they did last night then she blushed. She got dressed and pulled the covers of blake then she left. Yang started walking around then she noticed a raven bird flying around her. She started getting annoyed because the raven wouldn't leave her alone. She was about to attack it but the raven transformed into her mother raven.

Yang: whoa

Raven: impressed?

Yang: yeah how did you do that?

Raven: magic i can teach you.

Yang: really?

Raven: yes but it will take time.

Yang: so i would need to stay here?

Raven nodded her head. Yang thought for a second "If i stay here i can bond with mom and get stronger but more importantly be able to protect blake but what will blake think?"

Raven: Do you need to discuss it with your lover?

Yang blushed which caused raven to laugh

Raven: relax yang i don't need a answer right now but i would like one later today.

Raven started walking away

Yang: yes mother

Yang walked back to the tent to see blake awake and dressed.

Blake: good morning yang

Yang walked over to her and kissed her then says "good morning beautiful sleep well?"

Blake blushed then nodded. Yang laughs then says "good lets get some food".

Blake nodded her head then grabbed yang hand then they walked to get a bite to eat. After brakfeast they decided to go for a walk. Blake noticed that yang was in deep tought.

Blake: Love you ok?

Yang blnked then looked at blake.

Yang: actually there is something i want to talk to you about.

Blake: ok go ahead.

Yang took a deep breath then says "I have decided to stay here with my mother".

Blake looked at her shocked then says "are you sure?'

Yang nodded her head then gulped and says "So i was wondering if you will stay with me blake?

Blake laughed then tackled yang and kisses her

Blake: of course i will stay with you

Yang: really?

Blake: yes

Yang wrapped her right arm around her then says "I love you".

Blake: i love you to

They kiss again.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a couple months since blake and yang have decided to stay with yang mother raven. Yang has learned so much she learned to transformed into a yellow wolf. Blake was training with yang while raven was taking care of a couple things. Yang was close to losing because blake can duplicate herself which made it hard for her to see where the real blake was. Yang decided to transform into her wolf form. This way she can smelled the real blake and it didn't take her long to find the real one then she tackled her.

Blake: good job babe i am proud of you.

Yang barked at blake and got of her. She then transformed back into her human form.

yang: how was that?

blake: you did great.

blake helped yang up and they hugged. After walking around village hand and hand. one of the villager's yelled. they looked over to see that adam was here and killing everyone he could get his hands on. Adam grabbed one of the villagers by the neck.

Adam: where is blake i know she is here. She came here with that bitch yang.

Yang was about to attack but blake stopped her.

Yang: why are you stopping me.

Blake: Yang... where... is your mom?

Yang looked around and didn't see her. She got a little scared because she knew that raven wouldn't just leave her people alone to die.

Yang: come on let's go find her.

blake: you go i will try you buy you some time.

Yang: you sure you can handle it?

Blake: yea i promise i will be careful.

Yang kisses blake then runs off to find raven. Blake saw that adam was about to kill another villager but she stopped him.

Blake: looking for me?

Adam: yes my love i am going to make you come back to me by killing that bitch yang.

Blake grew inraged and drew her sword and finally attacking adam.

Blake: over my dead body.

While they were fighting yang finally found her mother raven on the ground. she was badly injured. yang ran over to her.

yang: mom

Raven says weakly: yang

Yang: i am here mom.

Yang helped raven off the ground.

Raven: yang i will be fine but you have to help Blake she will be killed.

Yang: Adam is trying to take blake back why would he kill her?

Raven: really? I have such a foolish daughter. Blake wont agree to be with adam since she is in love with you.

Yang blushed then says "oh duh yea i better go check up on her. Are you going to be ok?"

Raven: i will be fine. When you and blake are handling Adam i will help get the rest of the villagers out of here.

Yang nodded her head and gently hugged her mom then ran off to help blake. When yang got there blake was on the ground bleeding. Yang got so enraged she transformed into her wolf form.

Adam: interesting you learned some skills from your mother. Lets see if you can fight like her.

yang launched herself to adam he dodge and cut her left leg off.

yang screamed in pain. Which made blake get up so much in pain.

Adam: this is what you get blake for hurting me.

Raven showed up her eyes a fiery red.

Raven: well what about me.

adam Backed up a little he knew he couldn't handle raven. She was to powerful.

Adam: maybe next time.

Adam used his sword to cut a whole in this dimension and jumped through it. Raven ran to blake and yang.

Raven: blake how much pain are you in?

Blake i will be fine. take care of yang.

Raven saw yang was barley holding on she picked her up and rushed her to the doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

Blake woke up in pain Blake woke up first he looked around for blake. she found yang in the bed next to her. blake got up thats when she notcied that yangs left leg was gone. Blake started bursting into tears which caused yang to wake up.

Yang: Blake.

Blake looked up and saw yang awae. she jumped into yang arms.

Blake: thank god i thought you werent going to make it.

Yang: relax babe i am a tough chick.

Yang was still a little out of it. She noticed something was off so she took the blanket off then saw she was without a left leg. Blake noticed yang expression. Yang started sobbing and blake took her into her arms.

Blake: Oh yang please dont cry.

Yang still cried in blakes then walked in to check up on them and thats when yang started to calm down.

Raven: hey guys how are you feeling?

Blake: really?

Raven: yeah dumb question. Blake how your stab wound.

Blake: i will live it should heal in a couple days.

Raven: good.

Raven then looked at yang and walked over to her.

Raven: how are you feeling yang?

Yang: i am missing a leg how do you think i feel?

Raven smiled then says "well at least you still your attitude".

raven: but sersoily are you in pain?

Yang was shocked at she wasnt in pain.

Yang: actually no i wonder why that is

Raven: well i used a spell to stop the bleeding and stop pain.

yang: so i dont feel pain.

Raven: no not right now

Yang: cool.

Yang decided to try to stand. she got up from the bed and put her right leg on the ground first then moved all her body weight off the bed. She was about to fall over then blake caught her.

Blake: take it easy babe.

Yang: its cool i got this

Raven: you sure are my daughter yang but please let me fix you a robot leg.

Yang: cool thanks mom

Raven smiled then left

Yang then pounced on yang kissing her. Yang seperated them

Yang: are you sure you want to do this?

Blake: yes.

Blake pushed yang on the bed and they started kissing hard.

Yang: ooh you are taking the lead

Blake: sure am so lay back and enjoy it.

Yang: you gotya.

They started to undress. Blake started kissing and sucking the breasts, listening yang moans, blake started getting turned on more she started holding yang body firmly. Then blake then started kissing down yang neck ot her stomach then she pulled yang pants down, she saw a beutiful black thong.

blake: Wow, wet already.

Yang: "Don't say that."

Yang hide her hands behind her face. Blake opend her hands exposing Yang blushing really hard. She then then pulled down the thong and slipped her tongue into girl 2 core making girl 2 practically yell.

Yang : "Oh god, this feel's amazing.

Yang clutched the bed sheets tight, and she kept trying to close her legs but Blake kept them open. Then Blake picked up the pace until she heard yang scream her name and comes into her mouth who drank it all up. Yang started breathing hard.

Yang: that was fantastic

Blake: sorry beutiful we are not done yet

Yang: what?

Blake: That was just the start of this."

Blake started rubbing there cores together causing to yelp. Yang started moaning Blake name which made Blake pick up the pace causing yang to scream even louder.

Yang: you are really beutiful. Let cum together.

Blake went faster they called each other's name while they came. Blake fell on the side of yang.

Blake: i love you

Yang i love you to.

Blake wraps her arms around yang then they fell asleep.


End file.
